


Dramione Drabble

by phoenixtearsheal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluffy, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1560743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixtearsheal/pseuds/phoenixtearsheal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluffy drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dramione Drabble

“DRACO! YOU GIT!” She shouted, giggling. 

Hermione hated it when Draco tickled her but he did it all the time because he loved the sound of her adorable laugh, and it was a great way to get her attention. 

“Oh come on Granger, you love me really” he smirked as he slipped his hand around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

“That, my dear, is debatable” she responded with a smirk. 

“Oh really?” He questioned, pressing his lips to hers. 

She kissed back answering his question.

They stumbled to the wall completely ignoring the other students passing them.


End file.
